


peanut butter and jam sesh

by spacejunk



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Edgar Allan Poe References, Gen, Phase Four (Gorillaz), autistic noodle, cyborg's head survives separately from her body, fun animal onomatopoeias, guilt trip induced tea making, jam Session, murdoc has a massive crush on danny brown, satanism references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejunk/pseuds/spacejunk
Summary: Noodle can't sleep. Cortez has a snack. Murdoc plays Double Bass.





	peanut butter and jam sesh

**Author's Note:**

> TW for alcohol, swearing, brief descriptions of decapitation, and guilt tripping.
> 
> also, I would ask that anyone who ships noodle w any of the boys kindly fuck off and not interact with me or my writing.

Noodle wasn’t quite sure what had woken her. Maybe her sleep schedule had been messed up by that party at Danny Brown’s two nights ago; or maybe it was just her own dreams. Visions of blood, demons, wires spilling from the gash in her younger self’s neck… 

No. She’d killed Mazuu, and the cyborg’s head was resting safely on top of her drawers.

“Don’t forget to water me again,” it said now. It must have heard her stirring.

She chose not to respond.

“My soil is going to dry out,”

She knew the tree was fine, and the cyborg was as well off as it could be with its head cut off. (Its body was living a quiet life somewhere back in England, according to 2D.)

Shedding her blankets, she trotted off towards the toilet. Cyborg's throat might not need watering, but hers certainly did.

The lights flickered behind her reflection as she waited for the water to stop running brown. Leaning down and splashing some of the cool liquid onto her face, into her mouth; she squinted at herself in the mirror again before leaving for the kitchen.

Approaching the room, she heard a disgusting series of slurps, grunts, and squawks.

“Hi, Murdoc,”

Another grunt, surprised. “Up late, aren’t we, love?”

She hummed noncommittally and turned on a lamp, eyes adjusting to reveal Murdoc, feet up at the table, sharing a jar of peanut butter with Cortez. She chuckled and said a hello to the bird, sitting down opposite his owner.

“Fuck off!” He squawked back. Murdoc grinned and rewarded him with more peanut butter.

She noted that he was unusually sober for this time of the night, as well as less naked than usual. Which was to say, shit-faced drunk, wearing a tank top and thong.

“The party at Danny’s must have messed up my sleeping schedule,” she lied quietly.

Murdoc didn’t answer her.

Quoth the raven, “Fuck off!”

“He still hasn’t rung you back?”

Murdoc grunted at that, eyes down.

She smirked, “I’ve never seen you hung up like this before, Murdoc.”

Cortez’s beak tapped against the side of the jar, not finding any more peanut butter to pick up. Murdoc grabbed it from him and made quick work of cleaning out the residue with his tongue. He tossed the jar over his shoulder and moved to the cabinet containing the most alcohol.

“I would love some tea,” Noodle said.

He picked out a bottle. “Go put the kettle on then.”

“Summer don’t know me no more,” she began.

“Fucking fine!” Whisky sloshed as he threw his arms up in defeat. “Lord below… I didn’t ask for this….”

She allowed Cortez to gently peck at her finger for a moment before her sleep-addled brain remembered that the bird had been nursed on human flesh for most of his early years. She yanked her hand back and settled for stimming with the drawstrings on her Hello Kitty pajama bottoms while listening to Murdoc clamor about and mutter to himself.

She could also hear some slow, creaking footsteps from above. Russel was awake, but she knew that he would probably want to be left to himself. One would imagine the ghosts he’d been hosting unwillingly were more than enough company. She’d be sure to ask how he was doing in the morning; maybe have Murdoc make make him some coffee too.

The kettle whistled as if queued by her thoughts.

Murdoc tucked his bottle under his arm and went to pour the water into their teapot, placing it in front of her with the carefulness of a drunk, along with a mug (which had 2D’s gap tooth smile printed on it and framed by drawn-on hearts. She safely assumed that it bad been sent to them by a fan.)

“It’s the right kind, yes?”

Murdoc gave a drawn out “yes” and plunked himself down on the couch. The sound of Katsu yowling immediately followed, and the cat came bounding over towards his master.

She apologized on Murdoc’s behalf by scratching between Katsu’s ears and listening to his lamenting meows. He was warm and soft; comforting. Cortez had fluttered off elsewhere at the sudden noise; she couldn’t say that her hands didn’t feel safer now.

They sat like that for what felt like an hour; Noodle sipping her tea, and Murdoc, his whisky. The only sounds were Katsu’s claws against the tiles beneath them and Russel’s footsteps above them. She allowed her thoughts to drift, and any other night, could have let herself be lulled back to sleep.

Murdoc, of course, couldn’t allow this either, and was the one to break the silence. The twang of his bass floated over the steam of her third cup, and she allowed the sound to comfort her. He was lazily playing a version of their own Double Bass on a single bass. He made eye contact with her over the arm of the couch and winked. Noodle thought he looked ridiculous with gravity pushing back his fringe.

She abandoned her tea in favor of her own instrument leaning in the corner of the sitting room, and perched herself on the free arm of the couch. She tuned while Murdoc finished strumming to his measure, and he ever so graciously allowed her to take the lead in the next song. She began to drum out a beat on the guitar’s body, and repeated it a few times until Murdoc’s strings joined in.

She began singing through her smile at Murdoc’s recognition of the song, and was joined in by another, scratchier voice. “Starshine, never gonna find me,”

Both of them were trying to sing soprano, and one of them was very drunk. It was messy and simplified, for sure, but playing like this was easier than talking for both of them, and she was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Looney for editing this even though she has no interest in Gorillaz. Find her at mcguckt.tumblr.com


End file.
